Those Who Hunt the Cherry Petals
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Two years after returning back to Japan is Ritsuko longing to return in to the other world, the cherry petals grant her the wish of her heart...


A/N: we are nearing the end of the show on our Anime Night in the University and my mind got tempted and created this One-shot…

Disclaimer: did any of you read this story in the manga or saw it in the anime?

_**Those Who Hunt the Cherry Petals **_

* * *

It was a warm day in March as the gates of Tokyo High School opened allowing the students to leave the crumbed classrooms and enjoy the warm sunny afternoon and the delicious smell of the cherry trees. The Sakura zensen would be soon there promising most people that it will be the best decision to spend they weekend outside they houses and apartments.

Under all the happily chattering children walked a young girl, her long red hair tied back in a high pony tail, face downcast as she was deep in thoughts. Walking along the street the young girl stopped in front of a movie placate, a little smile appearing on her lips as she read the title.

"_Elves Hunt_

_In the main role of the elf queen the famous actress Airi __Komiyama." _

Reading through the staff list her eyes spotted an other familiar name.

"So Junpei will play the queen's body guard." Ritsuko said smiling before continuing her way back to her apartment.

It was now two years ago that they managed to find all spell fragments and Celcia could finally send them back to Japan. It was great to be back home, but sadly she needed to leave Mike and Pichi-chan behind, they couldn't come with her to her world. Sitting by her window she often wondered how everyone was in the other world, Celcia-san, Annette, Einal, Beenal, Mike, Pichi…she missed everyone so much.

On that night she had dreamed from the past, they adventures as they hunted after the spell fragments, all those laughs, the times they have spent together.

Waking up on the next morning Ritsuko decided to visit her favorite hidden place. It was a cherry garden on the cliff from where you could get a beautiful view of the city. Reaching her favorite spot after three hours Ritsuko sat down in the soft grass letting the wind play with her hair. Suddenly her ears picked up a strange, but still familiar sound.

"Pichi-chan?" she asked standing up.

She heard the sound again as the wing blew stronger, soon her eyes draw here to the cliff where something started glowing.

"C…could this be…" she whispered, the light was little, but it started growing slowly.

Ritsuko turned away from the cliff and run down the pathway, she needed to get home and grab her favorite things and then…

…she had decided if this was a way back then she would return. Returning to the cliff she noticed that the light was now resembling a blue spiral, not waiting any second she jumped.

* * *

Opening her eyes Ritsuko found herself on a familiar place.

"This is Celcia's garden." She said before flopping back down smiling. She did it, she had returned.

Standing up she started looking around for a familiar face, her things were in a good place. Ritsuko was about to start walking when suddenly something jumped in her arms.

"Pichi-chan" she called happily as she hugged the little white bear.

"Pi-chan!" called suddenly a girl's voice.

Turning around Ritsuko saw two children run in they direction. Both were about four years old, the girl had soft peach colored skin, blue eyes and middle length white hair while the boy has light red skin and blond hair. When they had nearly reached her did she only notice that they were elves.

"Who are you?" the boy asked when they reached her, the girl standing behind him because the boy pulled her immediately behind his back.

"I'm…" but a surprised sounding female voice stopped her.

"Ritsuko-san?" looking to her side she saw Annette run in they direction.

"Hey Annette, I have decided to return here for good." She said as the now young woman reached them.

"Really?"

"Don't ignore us." Said suddenly the little girl.

"Oh right that are Firnae "with that Annette gestured to the boy "and his twin sister Maianis, they are Celcia-sama's children." She said. "Ok children could you please tell your mother that we have a guest?"

"Yes." Firnae replied as both he and his sister started running."

"Wow, Celcia-san is now a mother, but how come they are already four?" she asked confused.

"Ah that is easy, you know we elf grow in our first years faster then human children."

"I see." She answered. _"I'm really curious who brought Celcia-san over her love for Junpei." _

After a few minutes they were standing under a beautiful stone pavilion wit a white table in the middle and sitting there was no one other then Celcia Marie Claire, her children already on her side.

"Rit-chan" she said happily as both of them hugged.

"Hay Celcia-san." She said smiling, the blond didn't change much since she last saw her, but she looked happier then ever.

"Come sit down to a cup of tea and tell me what happened to you al." she said smiling as suddenly Mai jumped up from her seat and started running.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she run up to a man who picked her up.

"Hello my little angel." the man said in a familiar voice as it suddenly hit her.

"Jajji!" Ritsuko yelled in shock as she stared wide eyed from a blushing Celcia to a shocked looking Jajji.

"Ritsuko…" the man said shocked. "Kids go and play with Annette and Pichi." Jajji said as he put his daughter down before sitting down beside his wife to the table.

"So…erm…you two are married…" the redhead said as the couple nodded. "Wow, hat is really a big surprise considering that you were not on the best terms while on our journey."

"Well, I was only doing my job back that and had really not much time beside that…the other agents and I still have nightmares about those mountains of paperwork you have given us." Jajji said groaning and both Celcia and Ritsuko started giggling.

"Ah…erm…Celcia-san did the kids tell you what I told Annette?" she asked.

"Yes, and if you would like I would feel happy if you would stay here by us." The blonde woman said smiling.

"That would be great." Ritsuko said smiling as she jumped up from her seat.

"Mike is in the west wing of the garden by the cherry trees." Jajji said smiling as he picked up a cup of tea when Ritsuko sprinted away. "She will never change, don't you think love."

"I agree, come now lets go in to the garden with the kids." Celcia said standing up and pulling her husband with her.

"As you wish." He answered as he let her lead him. _"I would have been a fool to let someone other have you instead of me."_

* * *

The door to Ritsuko's apartment opened as two people walked inside.

"Where could that girl be?" asked the man while the woman walked up to the kitchen table, picking up a note and reading it before she looked out of the kitchen window at the lonely cherry tree in the garden as the soft petals started falling.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else…

"Look, this is as if it would rain cherry petals." Ritsuko called smiling as she and the two children together with Pichi–chan tried to catch them.

Behind them was Mike purring happily while the two Bishops and Annette were looking at them smiling before they also joined it.

"Our lives will be rather interesting again from now on." Celcia said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, mostly when Ritsuko starts teaching our daughter how to use a gun…" Jajji groaned and Celcia started giggling while the cherry petals kept falling around them like soft rain.

_Owari_


End file.
